


He hasn't changed

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Can't Move, Choking, Dark Loki, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki takes what he wants, Rape, Rough Sex, injected, non-con, substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki roughly takes what he wants, from who he wants.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	He hasn't changed

My legs carried me as quickly as possible out of the pub and down the road, away from _him._

The team all said he was safe and not a danger to anyone anymore, but I wasn’t so convinced. I’d seen that crazed look in his eye when he first arrived on Earth and tried to take over, and it wasn’t completely gone. No matter how many times Thor told me that his brother was redeemed.

He seemed to take joy in teasing me, clearly knowing how scared I was of him. He’d make me jump, on purpose. Say things to set me on edge, I was sure he liked to see me squirm. But each time I reacted in fear, I would see that same glint in his eye that I saw the very first time…

It was a look that terrified me to the core.

When the team invited me out for drinks, I had agreed, not realising that he was joining us too. Otherwise I would’ve said no. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and just stayed away from him, but when he made a snarky remark about how ‘under his rule, we wouldn’t be in this mess’, in regards to the news on the TV, I upped and left.

He hadn’t changed. No freaking way.

I stormed off down the road, when suddenly I was grabbed from a side street with a large hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and kick back, but the attacker was strong and quick.

It wasn’t until I was forced back against the wall that I saw who it was. And I don’t know why I was so surprised…

Loki.

I glared at him and tried to push back, but he slammed me into the wall again. His hand moved down from my mouth to wrap around my neck and he squeezed, enough to make me gasp for breath as I clutched at his forearm.

‘Keep struggling, little mouse. It will give me great pleasure to subdue you.’ He growled.

‘L… Loki… What are you… doing?’ I gasped out the best I could.

He laughed wickedly and leaned down closer to me, I could feel his breath against my lips.

‘I am going to be _doing_ you.’ His grin grew larger as he then crushed his lips against mine, they moulded against mine and he forced my mouth open as he shoved his tongue inside. It was like he was choking me with his tongue. I tried to pull away, but couldn’t go anywhere between him and the wall.

I did the only thing I _could_ do. I bit down hard on his tongue.

He pulled back with a hiss, but it wasn’t much to deter him. I stupidly forgot he was a god, he could take a considerable amount of pain in comparison to me. But I had angered him.

‘You shouldn’t have done that, pet.’ He snarled and squeezed hard around my neck, I could feel the oxygen being cut off as I clawed at his arms and struggled as much as I could.

To my relief, and shock, he suddenly let go and I collapsed to the ground. Pain shot through my knees from hitting the pavement, but I didn’t care. I had to get away from him. I scrambled on my hands and knees away from him, but I heard his heavy footsteps coming after me and then his arm was around my middle, hoisting me up with terrifying ease.

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ He whispered into my ear.

Then I felt something jag into my neck, in my panic I tried to reach up to swat it away. But I was too late. Loki had injected me with something and there was nothing I could do about it.

My eyes started to feel heavy, I couldn’t keep them open. They started to flutter shut as I blacked out and collapsed against him.

-

When I came to, I wasn’t sure where I was or what had happened. But the events of Loki attacking me came flooding back to mind.

As I looked around, I realised he had taken me back to base. But we were in _his_ bedroom. And I was lying on _his_ bed…

I tried to move, but my body felt heavy still. I managed to roll over to the side, but I couldn’t sit up. What the hell had he injected me with?

‘Wh… ave… me…’ I couldn’t form sentences properly, my tongue even felt heavy as it lolled around in my mouth.

I heard his dark chuckling from the other side of the room. ‘As fun as it would be to break you in, we do not have much time, unfortunately… Well, _this time_ anyway.’ He started walking towards the bed. ‘So I’ve had to make sure you’re nice and compliant for now.’

With some unknown strength I found, I was able to roll further over on the bed. But I went too far and was close to falling off, Loki raced over and caught me before I tumbled to the floor.

‘Ah, careful. Don’t want to have an accident now do we?’ He placed me back on the bed, but on my front so I couldn’t see him. I wasn’t sure whether that was worse or better.

Even though my body felt numb and heavy, I could still feel every slight touch from him… That’s when I panicked anew, realising that I was naked! I started sobbing and begging, the best I could, but he was having none of it. Not that it made any difference, anyway. I couldn’t leave even if he let me.

Loki trailed a lone finger right down my spine, shooting some tingling Seidr into me at the same time. I groaned and kept trying to move, even though I knew it was pointless.

‘You are rather beautiful, for a mortal.’ He squeezed my backside and then gave me a sharp smack, making me yelp. My reaction just made him laugh.

‘I could have such fun with you. But we really are short on time right now, so I better just skip to the main course.’ He said darkly.

I started crying, knowing exactly what he meant. I could only hope and pray that it would be over quickly.

Loki flipped me over, so I had to look at him as he lay over the top of me. His hair cascaded down over my face, tickling my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else when he rudely shoved my legs apart and positioned himself between them.

‘No, no, pet. You will look at me while I claim you.’ He snarled and grabbed my face harshly, his fingers and thumb pressing into my cheeks as he squeezed.

My eyes flew open as he demanded, and he loosened his hold on my face.

‘That’s a good girl. See, it’s much easier if you obey, isn’t it?’ He said cheerily as he then proceeded to pull his cock out from his trousers.

I tried my best to keep looking up, I didn’t want to see him down there… But I certainly _felt_ him there when he pressed the head of his cock against my cunt. I was nowhere near ready for him as he stroked himself a few times before pushing forwards against me.

‘NO! P… please!’ I cried, my lower lip trembling as I tried to will my body into moving but I could barely lift my hand up.

‘I think you mean, _YES!’_ Loki corrected as he snapped his hips forwards and forced his cock up into my tight channel.

Even if my body wasn’t co-operating well, my voice certainly was. I screamed to the high heavens as he forced my body to accommodate him. It was painful, he was _big_ and I was not. But there was nothing I could do as he fucked me raw.

He reached up and gripped the top of the headboard as he thrust into me, moving the bed and banging it against the wall each and every time. It felt like he was bruising my insides, he wasn’t even going slowly to try and make it better for me.

Loki just stole his pleasure from me without a care in the world for me.

His jaw clenched as his grunts and moans got louder, his thrusting became more erratic and then he forced himself in balls deep before coming inside me with a loud moan that sounded almost like a roar.

When he pulled out, he was panting hard. My body was relieved when he left, it was throbbing but from the pain after being filled so much.

‘Mmm.’ He growled. ‘Now, _that_ was a delightful quim.’ He purred.

I just sniffed and tried to hold back more tears as I turned my head to the side away from him. But he gripped my chin and turned my head back to face him.

‘Now, now, darling. No need to be like that.’ He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips, so gentle in comparison to what he just did to my body. ‘Next time, I will make up for it by giving you plenty of orgasms… I will make sure we have more time too, so we don’t need to be injecting you to keep you still. That will be fun, won’t it?’

‘You’re… you’re a… monster.’ I stuttered out, my voice was starting to work a bit better. I could even feel my body not quite as heavy feeling either.

He just smirked at my remark. ‘Yes, dear. And a monster has a good appetite.’ He winked at me.

My eyes widened as he wrapped a hand around my neck again and started to squeeze. I managed to raise my hands and land them on his arm, but I couldn’t get a good grip before I passed out from lack of oxygen.

-

When I came to for the second time, I managed to sit up. My head was pounding, but I was also really sore between my thighs, and wet… But it wasn’t my own wetness. It was sticky and thick…

And what else was worse, I was naked. But I was back on the street, not far from the pub. Where Loki had first grabbed me. He must have teleported us back and fore.

I panicked again, then I noticed my jacket lying next to me. So I managed to get it around me, covering some of my modesty, just in time as I heard footsteps running towards me and Natasha calling my name.

‘Nat!’ I called back to her desperately.

The team all rushed over to me, kneeling down to help and check I was ok… But I was far from it.

‘Who did this to you? Did you see them?’ Tony asked, worried at my shaking body.

‘Loki…’ I sobbed.

The team looked confused and looked back at Loki.

‘It can’t have been him, love. He was with us the entire time.’ Steve said, confused and worried.

I looked up, past the group that were still staring at me in concern. My eyes landed on Loki, who was at the back of them. His concern features changed and a sly smirk spread on his lips. Then there was a flicker and another Loki appeared beside him, then disappeared just as quickly.

Thor looked round at his brother, but Loki had quickly changed his face to that of concern again.

They weren’t going to believe me.

And I knew this wasn’t going to be a one off.


End file.
